Kalau Akatsuki Ikut Pemilu
by Ryuuta
Summary: Entah sengaja atau tidak, untuk pemilihan Hokage ketujuh, Akatsuki diminta ikut menyumbangkan suaranya! Hebohlah organisasi tingkat S ini untuk mempersiapkan pemilu pertama mereka! Infantrum challenge's fic. Oneshot!


**Kalau Akatsuki Ikut Pemilu**

**Summary :** Entah sengaja atau tidak, untuk pemilihan Hokage ketujuh, Akatsuki diminta ikut menyumbangkan suaranya!! Hebohlah organisasi tingkat S ini untuk mempersiapkan pemilu pertama mereka! Mari kita intip apa saja yang mereka lakukan dalam rangka menyabut pemilu bersejarah itu ^^ Infantrum challenge's fic. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer : ** Ohohoho, untuk apa saya menggunakan disclaimer lagi?? Naru-chan d.k.k. telah menjadi milik saya!!! *ketawa ngakak* *digiles bulldozer*

M.K. : Masih gue, tauk!! Dasar author geblek tak berperike-Naruto-an!!! *ngacungin jari tengah kaki dari atas bulldozer*

Author : *heavy bleeding*

Akatsuki : Rest in peace. Telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah dengan tidak tenang *masing-masing bawa cangkul*

M.K. : Udeeh, tinggalin aja! Ga usah pake funeral ceremony segala! Ntar kalo ada burung nasar juga dianya ilang sendiri *masih sewot*

Author : *bangkit dari mati suri* Argggghhh!!!! Sejak kapan saya bikin disclaimer sepanjang inihhh?????!

M.K. : Sejak elo ngaku2 punya Naru-chan! Mereka semua khan punyakuwwwhhh!!!!

Author : Ya udah! Naru-chan punya elo! Puas?! Tapi gue gak terima elo giles pake bulldozer karatan ituh! Ayo peraaaaaanngggg!!!*nyiapin roket ama tank*

M.K. : Okkkeeeehhh!!! *manasin mesin bulldozer ama jet tempur*

Author : Okelah, happy reading! Saya mau perang dulu ama dia! *nunjuk orang yang lagi meriksa ban bulldozer sambil ngupil*

Jangan lupa reviewwwww!!!! *kaboooorrrr!!!*

(o.O)

KRIIINGG!!! KRIIINGG!!

"Ada sepeda, un! Sepedanya roda dua, un! Dia dapet dari mana, un? Gue sendiri kagak tau, un!" lantunan suara Deidara yang sangat merdu (baca : merusak dunia) menyambut datangnya Pak Pos yang berkendara sepeda ontel keluaran jaman dinasti Ming.

GRUSAAKK!!

Pak Pos itu terjatuh setelah Deidara menyelesaikan lagunya, "Aduh, Mbak! Kalau bikin ranjau suara ya kira-kira, dong! Saya ini kan Pak Pos, masa harus merasakan kedahsyatan suara Mbak, sih?"

"Mbak, Mbak! Sejak kapan gue jadi anak nyokap elo, un! Gue COWOK tauk, un!!!" Deidara sewot.

"Yee, udah suaranya sember kayak bedug pecah, sensi lagi!" balas Pak Pos ga mau kalah.

"Heh, apa urusan elo dateng ke sini, un? Lo gak tau ini tempat apa, hah, un?!"

"Yang pasti bukan tempat ibadah. Soalnya aura setannya kuat banget," tebak Pak Pos.

"Ya jelas aja aura setannya kuat orang Kisame aja lagi di rumah, un," tukas Deidara.

"Rumah??? Jadi ini rumah???" Pak Pos terbelalak.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?? Deidara! Buruan masuk! Konan marah-marah tuh gara-gara elo ga nyuci piring bekas sarapan!" kata Pein yang baru saja muncul.

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-lu, Deidara langsung masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan Pein bermaksud menyusul Deidara.

"Eh, Pak! Tunggu!" panggil Pak Pos.

"Loh? Ada orang, toh? Gue pikir ayan Deidara lagi kumat makanya dia teriak-teriak sendiri," kata Pein inosen.

"Ya ada lah, Pak! Ini, saya mau nganter surat," kata Pak Pos agak sewot karena tak dianggap.

"Surat? Tapi utang kami udah lunas... kata Kakuzu, sih!"

"Yee, siapa juga yang nganter surat tagihan utang?"

"Kalo bukan, pasti surat penahanan dari kantor polisi, yah?"

"Idiih... Sok tau, deh! Saya mau nganter surat ini loh!!!" Pak Pos segera menyerahkan amplop besar berwarna cokelat. "Udah ah, pamit dulu! Takut ketularan sinting kayak kalian!" Pak Pos itu ngacir. Sepedanya dibawa lari.

Pein membolak-balikkan amplop itu. Memang benar surat itu ditujukan untuk Akatsuki. Alamatnya pun jelas alamat markas mereka. Yah, walaupun alamat markas mereka yang lama, sih. Dengan ragu Pein membuka amplop itu.

"Hm... Yang terhormat...." Pein mulai membaca kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba, keringat dingin mulai mengalir, jantungnya berpacu kencang, kakinya terasa lemas, matanya mulai kabur. "Ini kan surat..."

(o.O)

Ruang tengah markas kumuh itu terlihat penuh sesak saat 6 manusia, 2 ekor hewan, dan satu kanibal berkumpul di sana.

"Kisame-senpai, kita ngapain ya dikumpulin di sini?" tanya Tobi yang duduk bersila di depan Kisame. Kisame duduk bersila bersandar tembok pojok.

"Ya mana gue tau?! Elo aja nutupin gue!!" bentak Kisame sewot.

"Woy, Kakuzu! Kita ga lagi rapat darurat mengatasi krisis, kan?" tanya Hidan yang duduk terhimpit antara Kisame dan Kakuzu.

"Enggak, kok! Malahan Pein baru aja ngelunasin bon-nya minggu ini!" jawab Kakuzu riang. "Eh, Zetsu! Kurungan elo di-minimize bisa ga? Ato dicopot aja sekalian! Baunya itu lho..." protes Kakuzu pada Zetsu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya nih, un! Rambut gue yang abis di-creambath jadi kusut lagi, un!" dukung Deidara.

"Kalo bisa, **udah sejak dulu kurungan nyiksa ini gue copot!**" jawab dou-Zetsu lirih.

"Oh... jadi elo yang ngabisin creambath gue?! Pantesan aja tadi pas gue mau perawatan botolnya udh kosong!!!" kata Itachi sebal.

"Bukan gue, un! Gue tadi beli sendiri, kok, un!" Deidara membela diri.

"Kalo bukan elo trus siapa lagi, hah?!"

"Halah, masalah kayak gitu ga usah dipikirin! Mana creambath murahan lagi!" cetus Sasori.

"maksud elo apa dengan murahan??" Itachi sewot.

"Gimana ga murahan? Rambut gue bukannya jadi selembut sutra malah jadi selempeng baja!!" kata Sasori sambil memperlihatkan rambutnya yang jadi kaku.

"Jadi—"

"Sudah-sudah!!" teriak Pein yang baru datang bersama Konan.

Setelah memposisikan duduk di tengah, Pein segera mengeluarkan amplop cokelat tadi dan mulai berbicara. "Tadi pagi kita menerima surat."

"Ya elah, cuma dapet surat aja sampe nyuruh kita kumpul segala!" cerocos Sasori.

"Ehem. Ini bukan surat sembarangan. Kita mendapat surat resmi dari pemerintah Konoha," lanjut Pein.

"Hah? Konoha?" Akatsuki mulai kasak-kusuk persis ibu-ibu arisan.

"Iya. Kita mendapat surat resmi dari Konoha untuk ikut dalam Pemilu Konoha minggu depan,"

Kriik-kriik-kriik

Kriik-kriik-kriik

Kriik-kriik-kriik

Jangkrik : Woy, cepetan dikit napah? Gue capek, nih!!!

"UAPPAH?!?! PEMILU?!?!" itulah respon dari Akatsuki lainnya.

'Udah gue duga responnya bakal kayak gini. Kasihan mereka... belum sempat merasakan tegangnya pemilu sampai sekarang. Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa kelamnya masa lalu mereka...' batin Pein gnaco.

"Senpai!!! Pemilu itu apa?" tanya Tobi.

"Pemilu itu PEMilihan Umum. Biasanya yang dipilih tuh pemimpin. Kalo Konoha ngadain pemilu, berarti yang dipilih adalah Hokage," jawab Konan lancar. Akatsuki tepuk tangan.

"Tapi kan kita belom pernah ikut pemilu sebelumnya," ujar Sasori.

"Kalau masalah itu, gue udah punya solusinya!" kata Pein bersemangat.

(o.O)

Akatsuki sekarang berkumpul di halaman belakang markas yang sudah ditata ala TPS (Tempat Perkumpulan Setan-red) *Author dibantai*.

"Nah, mengingat pemilu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Hari ini gue selaku ketua Akatsuki yang paling terhormat dan paling bersahaja –insert vomit sound here- akan melakukan simulasi,"ujar Pein.

"Caranya gimana?" tanya Akatsuki –minus Pein n Konan- kompak.

"Oke, Konan akan menjelaskan caranya," kata Pein.

"Huu! Ujung-ujungnya juga Konan! Jangan-jangan si Pein juga gak tau caranya lagi!" bisik Itachi pada Kisame. Kisame mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, pertama-tama kalian harus nunggu sampe nama kalian dipanggil," kata Konan.

"Nunggunya di mana?" tanya Sasori.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Kisame.

"Boleh nunggu di markas, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Boleh sambil jualan kagak? Pasti rame!" usul Kakuzu.

"Terserah mau nunggu dimana!!!!! Pokoknya kalo nama kalian dipanggil, kalian harus langsung menghadap—" teriakan frustasi Konan terpotong.

"TUHAANN!!" pekik Tobi.

"Dewa Jashin, baka!" koreksi Hidan.

"Bukaaaaaaaann!!! Tapi menghadap panitia pemungutan suara!!!" urat-urat leher Konan nyaris putus.

"Emang suaranya jatoh dimana? **Kok pake dipungut segala**?" tanya Zetsu.

'Sabar Konan... Orang sabar dijauhi keriput...' batin Konan sambil mengelus dada.

"Udah. Ntar kalo udah nyampe tempatnya gue tunjukkin harus menghadap siapa!" potong Pein.

"Ga jadi menghadap Tuhan, ya?" Tobi terlihat kecewa.

"Bego! Kalo menghadap Tuhan artinya mati!" cerocos Itachi.

"Udah-udah. Ga usah dibahas lagi! Setelah menghadap panitia pemungutan suara, kalian bakal dikasih surat suara," lanjut Konan.

"E—" Kakuzu membuka mulut.

"Gratis!" potong Konan.

"E—"

"Dan gak boleh dijual!" tandas Konan. Kakuzu terduduk lesu.

"Nah, surat suaranya kira-kira bentuknya seperti ini dan ada gambarnya seperti ini," kata Pein sambil memperlihatkan contoh surat suara buatan Konan yang sudah ditempeli foto Prince William, Barrack Obama, sama Kaisar Akihito.

"Wah, lihat! Siklus usia!" teriak Kisame.

"Ga nyangka, orang yang tadinya setampan gue kalo udah tua jadi ga karuan kayak gitu," ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk foto Kaisar Akihito *Itachi dibuang prajurit Jepang ke Antartika*.

"Itachi ga nyadar kalo dia udah memasuki siklus ketiga," ujar Sasori pada Kisame.

"Udah, ga usah dipikir fotonya. Ntar foto yang ada di surat suara Konoha itu beda," lanjut Pein.

"Emang foto siapa?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya foto yang pengen jadi Hokage!" jawab Pein.

"Oek, lanjut!" potong Konan cepat. "Setelah mendapat surat suara, kalian langsung masuk ke bilik suara yang bentuknya kayak gini, "kata Konan sambil memperlihatkan bilik suara kumuh buatan Pein.

"Setelah itu, kalian buka surat suaranya dan contreng salah satu foto yang ada di sana," tutup Konan.

"Syarat suara bisa dikatakan sah adalah jika kita mencontreng di bagian foto, nama, atau nomornya. Ingat, hanya satu kali!" tandas Pein.

"Interupsi!!" teriak Deidara.

"Apa, Dei?"

"Kalo misalnya kita nyontreng dari ujung bawah ampe ujung atas boleh kagak?"

"Boleh, asal yang dicontreng satu aja," jawab Pein.

"Kalo misalnya mau ganti pilihan boleh?" seloroh Hidan.

"Di sana nyediain tipe-x ga buat pilihan yang salah?" tambah Kisame.

"Kalo misalnya ga sengaja garis contrengannya nyampe foto sebelahnya gimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Dibiarin aja ato kita minta ganti **kalo ga ada tipe-x**?" tanya Zetsu.

Kepala Pein dan Konan terasa akan copot dan terbang jauh ke angkasa saking penatnya.

"Udah-udah! Kalo emang udah terlanjur kejadian, ya ga usah diapa-apain. Toh kita ga punya kewajiban buat ngasih suara sah!" teriak Konan sumpek.

Akatsuki langsung diem.

"Oke, setelah selesai mencontreng, kalian harus melipat surat suaranya seperti semula," lanjut Pein. "Dan jangan dibikin origami!" tandas Pein mengingat pemilu sebelumnya di Amegakure bersama Konan.

Akatsuki ngangguk-ngangguk tanpa perlawanan.

"Setelah dilipat, masukkan surat suara di kotak yang udah disediakan ama panitia," tambah Konan yang udah kembali normal.

"Sebelum dimasukin, boleh ditandatanganin dulu nggak? Ato minimal dikasih nama," tanya Tobi.

"Ga boleh!" jawab Konan n Pein bersamaan.

"Tapi kan ini pemilu pertama Tobi. Biar semua tahu kalo Tobi Anak Baik juga udah ikut pemilu..." Tobi mulai terisak.

"Iya, nih! Dasar ga berperasaan! Tobi kan cuma pengen mengukir sejarah pemilu pertama aja! Apa salahnya sih kalo cuma sekedar dikasih nama? Iar bisa dia ambil terus disimpan!" ujar Sasori prihatin.

Pein mengurut kenign sememntara Konan mengelus dada.

"Udah peraturannya dari sono. Surat suara ga boleh citandai selain dicontreng! Gue sendiri jgua kagak tau surat suara pertama gue!" balas Konan.

Tobi berpikir, 'Kalo gitu ntar surat suara Tobi bakal Tobi coret dikit ah pas bagian depannya! Tobi Anak Baik emang pinter!'

"Oke, lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya." Kata Pein. "Setelah memasukkan surat suara, kalian harus mencelupkan jari kelingking kalian ke tinta sebagai tanda kalian udah ikut pemilu."

"Dan selesai sudah tahap pemilu!" tutup Konan.

"THEEDAAAKKK!!! KITA GA MAU JARI KITA YANG UDAH DIKUTEKS SEMPURNA HARUS KOTOR!!!" teriak Akatsuki –minus Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, n Konan-

"Tapi itu syarat!" kata Pein.

"Kalo gue harus mengotori jari gue cuma gara-gara pemilu, mending gue ga usah ikut aja!" kata Itachi cuek.

"Iya, un! Gue juga ogah, un! Susah ntar ngebalikin kuteksnya, un!" dukung Deidara.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ga ekren juga kalo empat jari gue pake kuteks, yang satunya pake tinta. Keliatan banget ga modal!" tambah Sasori.

"Kalo gue pake tinta, gue bukan hiu lagi. Tapi CUMI-CUMI!" sahut Kisame.

"Eh, tu-tunggu..."

"Hm, Dewa Jashin melarang umatnya untuk mengecat jarinya dengan tinta!" tandas Hidan.

"Dan gue ga mau keluar duit kalo mereka pengen ngilangin noda tinta itu di laundry," tutup Kakuzu.

Akatsuki yang kontra dengan pemakaian tinta beranjak pergi.

Pein dan Konan mulai depresi.

"OKE! Kalian ga perlu make tinta! Gue ntar yang bilang ama panitianya!" uja Pein akhirnya.

Akatsuki saling berpandangan.

"Naaah... Gitu, dong! Itu baru namanya ketua yang baik!" kata Itachi memuji.

"Tapi gue ogah ngebiayain perawatan jari elo!" sahut Kakuzu.

Pein hanya bisa mengehela nafas.

(o.O)

Hari pemilu!!!!!

Setelah seminggu penuh melaksanakan simulasi pemilu ancur-ancuran, kini Akatsuki tengah OTW ke Konoha.

"Haduh, gue deg-degan, nih!" kata Kisame.

"Sama, senpai! Tobi takut ntar Tobi bukannya nyontreng tapi malah ngengambar foto di surat suara pake kumis ama kacamata bajak laut!"

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha, dua penjaga gerbang, Izumo dan Kotetsu,s egera menghadang mereka.

"Akatsuki!! Kenapa kalian kemari?!" tanya Izumo sangar.

Akatsuki pada mundur selangkah.

"Ehm. Kami membawa misi perdamaian," kata Pein bijak –insert vomit sound here (again)-

"Ga percaya!!!" teriak Izumo n Kotetsu bareng.

"Hey, sante aja, man! Kita ke sini atas undangan dari Konoha juga, kok! Ini dia suratnya" kata Pein mencoba menenangkan suasana sambil menyodorkan amplop cokelat.

"Gue jadi ragu, un. Katanya ada pemilu, un. Tapi kok sepi ya, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya. Gue jadi punya bad-feeling, nih!" dukung Sasori.

Izumo dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan.

"Hmm, ini aneh. Kami memang benar telah mengundang Akatsuki untuk ikut dalam pemilu Konoha," kata Izumo.

"Tapi pemilunya TAHUN LALU!!!" tambah Kotetsu.

"Emang kalian ga lihat tanggalnya??" tanya Izumo.

"Tanggal? Bukannya tanggal 8 Juli?" tanya Pein mencoba memastikan.

"Hari ini, kan?" tanya Konan.

"Iya. Memang benar tanggal 8 Juli. Tapi tahun 2008!"

"Artinya tahun lalu!" kata Kotetsu.

Akatsuki sweatdropped.

"Jadi..." desis Konan. "Setelah perjuangan keras mengenalkan pada Akatsuki tentang pemilu..."

"Ternyata pemilunya TAHUN LALU???!" ujar Pein getir.

"Tenang aja, senpai! Gimana kalo kita bikin pemilu sendiri??" usul Tobi.

"Iya, un! Kita bikin pemilu buat milih pembantu maraks, un!" dukung Deidara.

"Kalo gitu gue nyalonin Deidara jadi kandidatnya!" kata Itachi.

"Gue nyalonin Kisame!!!" kata Hidan riang.

"ARGGGHHH!!!! PERSETAN AMA PEMILUUU!!!" teriak Pein n Konan frustasi.

(o.O)

**A/N :** Ahahaha, selesai. Owari!

Uwoh! Secara ga sengaja saya udah bikin pairing PeinxKonan, nih! Hehehe, untuk pertama kali saya bikin pair straight di Akatsuki *tepok tangan*

Oke, satu challenge'c fic sudah saya selesaikan lagi!! Senangnya... *senyum najong*

Review ya, minna??? Kali ini apapun saya terima *gelandangan mode : on*

**Saturday, July 18, 2009**

**22.19 P.M.**

**Ryuuta**

**(Calon Presiden Indonesia!!!** *ditampar sekop***)**


End file.
